A Soaked Fantasy: Second Session Revised
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: The sequal to A Fantasy Soaked In Water. Reborn, rewitten and revised. Read this before A Soaked Fantasy 2: A New Age.
1. Xana Saga: C1: Start Of The End

A Soaked Fantasy: Second Session

Saga: Xana/Chapter 1: The Start of the End

Yumi 1st Person

It seems really wierd that there were no Xana attacks latly, but there has been alot of Sissi attacks. She has been trying her best to get Ulrich quite alot latly. Odd ambushes and quick smart comment have been happening. Its been worring to him because Xana has not been attacking, Its has seem to easy to live life. Anthony was been less and less from us, hes now hardly around. Antother worring factor. Odd, Jeremy and Aleita have all been fine but my thooughts on the others scare me.

I'm so lucky to have Ulrich at my side right now. I'll proberbly break down with out him. I value him more than life but more than once he has almost been another dead hero. He has saved me countless amount of times.

"Yo Yumi, Its a Xana attack! Lets go to the factory! Now!" Shouted Ulrich. I picked my self up and followed him. When we got to the factory, Anthony and Viet was about to be sent to Lyoko.

"Alieta is already there. Anthony and Viet should povide enough covering fire in the deasert region. Odd, you stay behind, we don't everyone. Ok Yumi, Ulrich, to the scanners please." said Jeremy. "Ok Jeremy, there in." reported Odd. "Fantastic! Scanner Yumi Advance, Scanner Ulrich Advance. Virtualision plus!" Jeremy said.

In Lyoko.

"Ain't done this in a while." said Viet. "Me neither" agreed Anthony. I see it was empty until I saw some gathering dust in the back ground. "Ok, it mostly crabs and hornets but there are lost of them." reported Jeremy. "This is a Odd fight. I can't fly." Viet complianed. "I bet I can take out eight hornets without firing." boasted Anthony. "Your on!" agreed Viet. There friendly rivalry should keep the monsters busy for a while.

While we were running I heard "Flacon Armour now!". "Thats not fair!". I turned back to see Anthony in an another armour. He was heading stright in to the hoard of hornets. He seem to be able to fly but he also lost his sanitiy. It was crasy to fly into a pack of them without attacking. "Arrgghhh!" screamed Anthony just before he made contact with the first hornet. He seem to fly through them and when he made contact with them, they exploded. He flew through the hoard without taking a scratch, about twelve of them blew up by the time he reached the back of the pack. "Viet Now!" shouted Anthony, as Viet took up a defencive position. The hornets seem to be in confusion from the last attack. "Matra Magic!" shouted Viet as his metal body revealed a barrage of missles. The explodion took the rest to the graveyard because I didn't see anything left.

Me, Ulrich and Alieta ran to the tower. Ulrich turned to me, "Those two never sizse to amaze me." Ulrich commented. "Is it there stupidity or teamwork," Ulrich laughed. "Both" he replied. We continue to run until we can into some crabs. I pulled out my fans and detroied two of the in one strike. Viet charged into one and grabed its grabs it legs and pulled it off and smacks it with its own legs. By this time Alieta got to the tower and did her stuff. 'Code:Lyoko was entered and the usual was done.

Wen we returned to te past something seemed wrong. 


	2. Xana Saga: C2: Ulrich Rebound

A Soaked Fantasy: Second Session

Xana Saga: Chapter 2: Ulrich's Rebound

In Ulrich's Eyes

We returned to the past to find out that we haven't. We were in the factory as normal. Its like nothing has happened to effect time. "I thought that battle with Theo was a one off." I called. "we might have to re-colaberate the system to send rewind ripples through time. I might be in it for a while." summerised Jeremy. "Do you think it might be a Xana attack?" asked Odd. "I won't rule it out." Anthony replied. "How would that work?" asked Yumi. I gave her a 'maybe its true' look, "Its not impossible, Alieta didn't come with us so Xana could of been around." Anthony replied again. "But it doesn't make any sense." I added. Jeremy walked around us and looked at me. "What Anthony said is possible. That time when you picked a fight with Theo in Lyoko, he could of worked his magic.". Jeremy looked at his shoes then back at me. "Maybe the data that was used to send us two months was duped while it was working. He may have short burst time manipulation, when we deactivate a tower he may be able to send us up to 30 minutes to 1 month into the future. That can really mess us up. While were travelling in time he may activate other attacks.  
We have to stop him" finished Jeremy.

I raised an eyebrow. "So what do we do?" I asked. "We have to go to Lyoko and find the towers where he keeps the data for his new plan." Jeremy said. "This is crazy, how can we pin point that. Look how many towers we have to go through. You don't even know its him." Viet protested. Everyone else nodded except Anthony and Jeremy. "Don't matter anyway, Jeremy load up my data I'm going in." said Anthony. As he went through the elevator, I looked at Yumi. "He may have a point.", she gave a sad look,  
"this is bad, but we have to do something about it." Yumi replied. As Anthony went to Lyoko, we gathered around holomap.

In Lyoko.

"Ok Anthony, we don't know what were looking for but keep a sharp eye." Jeremy commanded through his headset. "Roger, it seems to be baron. Try to scan for an activated tower." Anthony suggested. We saw as Anthony ran through the deseart reigon, he kept a strong run on his way around. I looked at Jeremy with concern, "Do you think he can make it work?" I asked. Jeremy was about to say something until an alarm began to flash on his computer. "Anthony five blocks coming your way." Jeremy warned.  
"About time. Safty Mode deactivate!" Anthony shouted as he changed his arm into a weapon. He was running away from them while turning every once and a while to blast. In the end, he got all his hits on target.

I turned to Yumi, "Hes good." I pointed out. She gave a little giggle and grasped my hand, "He is but I know whos good in my heart , I really do know.". Yumi pulled me in for a slow moving but sensual kiss that made me forget about everyone in the room. I heard a series of "Arr man" and "come on" from Odd, Viet and Jeremy but I didn't care. When well pulled away we got some weird looks from everyone in the room except for Anthony who we can hear laughing from Lyoko. "Was Ulrich and Yumi kissing again?" Anthony asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" Jeremy asked back. "I can still hear whats happening you' know.".

After five minutes of wondering, Anthony gave a report. "I think I've found something." Anthony said. With this Jeremy leaned back in his chair. "hmmm" was all he came out with. 


	3. Xana Saga: C3: A New Threat!

A Soaked Fantasy: Second Session

Xana Saga: Chapter 3: A new threat!

In Yumi's eyes

Seeing Anthony manage the data going in and out through the super-computer was quite mesmerizing. He able to calculate whats running through is important and what isn't. I think it's a skill he picked up from Jeremy. It seems that ever since he came everything has gotten more complicated and the appearence of Viet didn't help either. And now we have Theo missing. I've never really had any time to myself to think about it. But I must say, with out Anthony and Viet we wouldn't be here, and they do it out of good will. Well Anthony does, I have a feeling that Viet is only doing this out of his erge to constantly beat something down to the ground. Very helpful with multiple targets.

"Almost there. 85 cleared." Jeremy annouced to Anthony. Anthony was to busy to notice. That really doesn't suprise me.

"Ohh, found something that you lot will like to hear." Anthony jumped in anticipation. Me and Ulrich strighted up to hear what he has to say, hopefully in english(giggle).

"What are you laughing at?" Ulrich asked me, my mind went blank for an answer.

"Nothing serious." I replied. Under that soild, emoationless, stoic face I can see a hint of happiness. Wait, is he laughing at me?

"GUYS!" Anthony screamed from the super-computer. We all jerked in suprise from the blue bomber's outburst.

"We're listening." Jeremy replied half-heartedly.

"It seems that Xana is working on something call the 'Kawasawa Project'. It says that it uses Clarafratic concentrated energy with 'hybrid' piston system. That's nuts because anyway you calculate it. You can't use in Lyoko." Anthony announced. I rubbed my head in confusion, that put my hope that it was in English down.

"Maybe it was never for use in Lyoko..." Viet suggested.

"Maybe, but something tells me it's not used for that. I have downloaded the scimatics of the 'Kawasawa'. Yet it doesn't make any sense." Anthony replied.

"So how does this tie in into the time drive Omega Xana was planning in the first place?" Jeremy asked. I think I'll wait to ask what this all means.

"Ahh ha. Thats it!" Anthony shouted in victory.

"What's it?" Odd added.

"Thats how it is used. By changing the time movement, the energy can go up and down in power. But then that mean it can be used when we travel through time which isn't a good thing." Anthony explained. I looked at Ulrich with a raised eye brow, he just shook his head in an attempt tell me he didn't know either.

"It's all fine and dandy that we know what IT can do but what the hell is it?" Ulrich asked with a stern voice. Stern with a stern voice...zing.

"Yeah good question, what is it?" I asked aswell.

Anthony looked down then back up at us then shook his head. I thought he didn't know what it is himself.

"It's a weapon or more presisly...a gun. Or even more to detail...a rifle." Anthony told us, we all seem to gasp.

"That means..." I started.

"He can hit us at a huge distance." Odd finished.

"That's not the worst of it. The speed of what we travel through time, the laser which is fired is three times faster than we travel through time." Anthony explained again. This was going from bad to worst.

"I have an idea." Ulrich and Odd said at the same time. Odd looked right at Ulrich to see if there idea was the same. Ulrich nodded.

"If you have the plan's to that rifle. Why don't we just make it?" Ulrich asked.

"That is a possibility but we don't have anything that controls time..." Anthony trailed off. This seem to set Viet off in an evil laugh. We all looked at him.

"Here's our advantages, we have Anthony's Buster and and we have Anthony's special ability." Viet explianed. Anthony shook his head.

"Where are you getting at?" Anthony asked in confusion. Viet shook his head.

"Insted of used time for the process of concentrating the energy, we can use the same system used in your Buster but we just have to have stable design to this 'rifle'. And if we do need to use time to power it up we can used the ability that Anthony nicked off Double D." Viet explained.

"You mean Time Stop?" Anthony asked. Viet nodded.

"We should get started, we want to beat Xana to it and defeat him for good." Jeremy said we all nodded.

"I'm deactivating myself Jeremy. See you in thirty seconds." Anthony said and as soon as he finished, he vanished from the screen.

"Why are you so quiet Alieta?" Jeremy asked his pink haired girlfriend. She gave off a small giggle.

"Sorry, I decided to listen because I got lost in your conversation. I'd rather take a back seat when it comes to weapons anyway. Half the stuff you lot were on about were forign to me." Alieta said. Odd burst out laughing, Ulrich shook his head and I just smiled.

"I'm back!" The tall black skinned boy called out by the elevator door. It seems we have our work cut out, for now.


	4. Xana Saga: C4: A Famous Weapon

A Soaked Fantasy: Second Session

Xana Saga: Chapter 4: A Sucsessor To A Famous Weapon

-**In Ulrich Eyes**-

This is a new situation. We are in a spot where we can prepare for Xana's next attack and even counter it. It truly is a first. The breakthrough of this new 'weapon' is just what we need. But as it seems that we are no use in this making. Anthony seems to be content on making this weapon of Xana. But it's like everyone has forgotten it's a weapon **of** Xana. It could be dangerous, or not of human use. Plus who is going to use a weapon of that calibur. Maybe I should ask of them now.

"Jeremy, isn't this dangerous, using a weapon of Xana after all?" I asked. This question seemed to make Jeremy think.

"Guys! Ulrich has a point." Jeremy told Anthony and Viet. They looked at eachother and then smiled.

"You guys can stop if you want but me and Anthony will carry on. We're used to taking risks like this. We'll tell you if we get a result." Viet told us. I raised an eye brow.

"I'm not stopping either, we are in no immidiet danger from him. And with Alieta at my side it should be easy, hopefully." Jeremy said. Then I though of my second question.

"Who will use this gun?" I asked. I was slightly hoping it was me but that as soon to change. Anthony looked at me.

"I'll put Anthony in the lead for that." Viet announced. This made Anthony jerk up in suprised.

"What?" He asked, I would do the same thing.

"Think about it. We can count Alieta out of the running for that. Yumi is not a user of a gun, her abilities don't go in that direction. Ulrich may not be stable enough to use it and his swordmanship. It will slow Odd down to much to make him effective anymore. I don't use gun weapons of that size anymore. And as for you having that Reploid form in Lyoko, you have enough stablity to carry it around when downloaded. Plus it uses your Buster technology." Viet explained.

"He does have a point." Jeremy told us. I kind of felt that in my heart. Best for the team I guess.

"We are going to base the weapon off the 'RS-9 Bullshot'." Anthony told us with a smile. My instant reaction was...'What?'.

"I was a mini energy gun used a while ago in the Cywars. I saved us. It was Anthony's doing." Viet smiled at his friend. Who gave us an ambaressed look.

"What was the Cywars?" Yumi asked. I was gonna ask the same thing.

"It was a battle over who could earn the rights of the cybernetic world in England. The was a very tough thing to live out, well for anyone except Viet who only came to feel better. I almost lost someone very close when I got the deciding shot in with that gun." Anthony seem to get a sad face really quickly. It must be hard for him.

"Why did you use your Cannon, It woud have been easier?" Odd asked.

"I would if I could but the leader of the opposite force was use some sort of super shield. It was like an electro-magnetic shield but enhanced version beyond doubt. Still to this day, I still don't know what is was." Anthony seemed to remember something at the time.

"What ever happened to it?" I asked.

"Vapourized it. It was to dangerous to keep. People want stuff like that badly when it has that much power. And yes I do know how rebuild it but I can't, well not yet anyway, don't even ask me why." Anthony told us.

"This weapon will truly be 'A Sucsessor to a Famous Weapon'" Viet cheered. I looked at him and was about to say something when the Lyoko alarm went off.

"Xana attack, people. Lets show that thing what were made of." Jeremy said as we ran to the scanners.

"You guys ready beacause your going anyway." Jeremy seemed to be happy we have an attack, very strange.

"Scanner Ulrich Advance, Scanner Yumi Advance, Scanner Odd Advance, virtualisation plus! And for the others, Scanner Alieta, Giga City Massimo and Hunter Form X! Virtualisation." Now came that weird sensation you always get when going to Lyoko.

-**In Lyoko**-

I feel my swords at my sides to see if they are there, and to no suprise they were.

"Just head north for the tower, and remember Alieta is your top priority." Jeremy told us. This made us all groan except for Alieta who began giggle.

As we made are way north to get to the tower, Jeremy alerted us of an up coming threat of monster attacks. Mostly krabs, blocks and mega-tanks. Usually I'll worry about this type of stuff but since Anthony and Viet are here for back up, it is easier to relax when fighting.

"Guys! Incoming krab attack directly ahead of you. Be careful." Jeremy warned. A smile came to Viet's face.

"Let us take care of this. Yumi, Odd, take Alieta to the tower and deactivate it. Me, Anthony and Viet will take the monsters. Hurry up and go." I commanded. Anthony gave me a strange look.

"Since when do you want to fight?" Anthony asked me, I was going to give when...

"Ohh, trying to impress Yumi. I'm not suprised." Viet added. Again I try to reply then a laser flew passed my left ear. I could feel the wind past. It was that close.

"I'm ready for action!" I shouted I drew my sword in hope of intimidating the incoming threat.

I ran dirctly to them and took to the air. The krabs aimed upwards and began to fire. Dodging in mid-air is difficult when you have nothing to stablise yourself. I put my sword hilt to my knees with the blade pointing down. With flashbacks of what I did to Theo in my head, I landed cleanly on to the krab and thrust my sword down.

"Death Impact!" I bellowed thunderously. The shockwave of the attack destroied three other krabs. Then I heard the renforcements.

"It's time to blow something up. 23, 35 46, hut hut hut." Viet orderd as he charged at the blocks. Leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

"It's the mega-tanks. Anthony their yours." Viet ordered. Anthony put himself in a position like it he had a gun in his hand. Strange.

"Downloading Kawaswa MWR version 2." He said as this monster of a rifle appeared in his hands. My eyes widened.

"What the hell? Where on earth did you get that?" I asked in suprised. I bean to back away from him out of fear. That was one hellva gun, close to a cannon. Scares the living daylight out of me.

"Energy Force Blast!" Anthony shouted as the rifle projected a large jet of laser at his target. The blast pushed him back a distance. The blue orb of energy flew through air with amazing speed and light. The noise remind me of the light-speed train in Japan. When the blast finally met it's target, the mega-tank was ripped to shreds in the explosion and the parts left were sent miles into the air. To my eyes, I saw two sets of remains in the sky. Too cool.

"Four mega-tanks still on there way. Finish them." Jeremy ordered.

"There mi..." Viet started but was interupted by Anthony's gust of wind as he rushed pass.

"Ultimate Armour! Open Wings Mode!" Anthony called as his apperance changed. He wheved in and between the blasts of the mega-tanks. He pulled his Buster out.

"Plasma Cannon!" An orb of white plasmatic energy travelled in a stright trijectory and in it's path, a mega-tank. The mega-tank looked left and right to see a way of avioding but by the time it made up its mind, bang! Flying mega-tank parts is always beautiful, even better when apart.

Antthony continued his conquest for that mega-tank at the back. But before he got there, there was another in his way. He pulled out his sabre, dashed right in front of it then...

"Satin Slash!" It was a up to down vertical slash. As quickly as he attacked he was gone again. The clueless mega-tank looked around until it split into two and blew up.

Anthony looked up at the furthest one and was a metre away when her performed a somersalt, it seem to prepare him for his strongest attack.

"Nova Strike Crash!" By enveloping him self in yellow energy, her seem to charge through the mega-tank with outstanding speed and accuarcy.

I saw him take a breather when I saw another mega-tank not to far away from him. It was about to fire.

"Throw me Viet!" I shouted at him, he seemed to be confused.

"Why, no need. The blast won't phase him..." He replied.

"Just do it!" I roared. Without questioning me a second time he picked me up by the waste and through me at break-neck speeds at the target. I pulled out my sword during flight and spun like a gian shuriken.

"Spiral Cutter!" The mega-tank turned to me at last moment as I pirced the Xana eye. At that possible moment is it was stunned but as soon as I yanked my sword, a blue object flew through the air and sliced what was left of the mega-tank in half.

By the time I turned to that object I was swollowed by white light...


End file.
